Odio Amarte Así
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty ya estaba cansada de su amor por Ash! Creía que lo había logrado pero... estaba muy lejos de su cometido... y muy cerca del motivo. 4/4
1. Alguien como tú?

**ODIO AMARTE ASÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 01 DE 04**

**¡ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!**

* * *

Era una oscura y tormentosa noche… los sonidos que retumbaban a mi alrededor eran causado por los rayos, truenos y relámpago que no sólo iluminaban mi habitación sino también todo el cielo. La lluvia azotaba con furia en mi ventana pero aún así, mi mente no despertaba de su trance… Odiaba caer en dicho estado… pero no podía evitarlo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntaba confundida, me volvía completamente ciega, no entendía de razones, sólo podía pensar en él… — ¿Hasta cuando? —me repetía tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos y deslizándolas hasta ocultarlas en mi cabello — _"por siempre" _—me repetía una voz… una voz que sentía en mi mente…

Aún no entendía, como de la noche a la mañana se había fijado tanto en mi mente, estaba clavado en mis pensamientos…

—¡Yo ya lo superé! —me gritaba a mi misma — "_Pero creíste mal" _—nuevamente esa voz asechándome…. Me quería volver loca… o… o… o tal vez… ya lo estaba.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, una persona encapuchada entró toda empapada, yo la miré con un deje de desconfianza, hasta que oí una voz conocida — Necesitamos tu ayuda —vaya, sabía que era para eso, nunca acuden a mí sino es porque ocurrió algún desastre.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con un desdén desinteresado, cuando ella quitó su capucha dejando a relucir su larga y amarilla cabellera, lucía agitada así que me acerqué a ella.

—¡Un árbol cayó en la entrada del gimnasio —exclamó —. Sino lo sacamos, nos inundará el gimnasio!

—Está bien —accedí con un suspiro a la petición de mi hermana mayor, aunque ahora, en esos momentos eran cuando sentía la necesidad de tener alguien a mi lado, un hombre que me ayudará en estas cosas —pensaba mientras tomé mi piloto rosado y lo coloqué sobre mi hombros, cerré el cierre y me coloqué la capucha —. Salgamos.

Para sumarle a mi gran dolor de cabeza, el deseo de un hombre en mi vida… _Rayos_… bueno teníamos uno en el lugar, pero era mi amigo, ¿dije amigo? —reí para mi misma—. Parece más el mulo de mi hermana que mi amigo…

Pero aún así, yo quería alguien para mí… yo sabía a donde quería llegar mi mente, mi mente malvada, le gustaba jugar con mis pensamientos… Quería alguien que me cuidará, alguien que es esa noche tormentosa me abrigará en sus brazos… —mi mente finalmente me puso la respuesta en mi boca—. Quería a alguien como él.

—Rayos —maldije cuando salí del gimnasio Pokémon, mis otras dos hermanas estaban afuera, era un gran árbol el que había caído, no entiendo como había caído tan cerca habiendo una gran distancia de la arboleda que rodeaba el gimnasio con la entrada de éste… Bueno, saqué a Gyarados de su pokébola y le pedí que lo moviera, mi Pokémon obedeció la orden pero la lluvia no cooperaba.

—Sería más fácil si lo partieran en dos —una voz me retumbó en la mente peor que los relámpagos y rayos que caían — Dejen, las ayudo —se ofreció, yo lo miré estática, mientras ayudaba con una gran tortuga a mi serpiente marina…

El Pokémon cortó a la mitad el tronco, cargo la mitad en su espalda y lo tiro lejos de aquí… Gyarados hizo lo mismo, yo me sentía hipnotizada… tanto así que sólo pude escuchar un…

—¡Cuidado! —y caí sentada en el pasto húmedo mojándome totalmente, mis manos fueron a parar dentro de un charco, yo sólo vi la luz del rayo de mi pequeño salvador que corrió a mí….

—Pikachu —éste saltó a mis brazos y lo abracé—, tanto tiempo.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? —me dijo esa voz que retumbaba en mi mente— ¿Hola? — volvió a repetir.

—¿Eh? —sacudí mi cabeza y levanté la mirada, ahí vi sus ojos marrones y me estiró la mano.

—Vamos, arriba o te resfriarás —me sonrió, no pude evitarlo, me levanté y salí corriendo hacia dentro del gimnasio, lo dejé ahí…

—¿Para qué rayos vino? —me pregunté apoyando mi mano en la frente, y llevándola hacia mi nuca, para quitarme la capucha de mi cabeza, luego abrí el cierre, entrando a los acuarios… —¿Para qué? — tomé el piloto en mis manos y lo hice un bollo. Entré a mi habitación y lancé hacia un rincón, luego abrí un cajón y tomé una toalla para secar mi rostro y cabello, me senté en una silla, y miré mi almanaque, sin entender porque… claro hasta que ubiqué el día de hoy en él… mañana tenía una reunión con mis amigos en el gimnasio…

—¡Oye malagradecida! —sonó su voz del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación—. Se dice hola al menos, ¿no? —empezó a golpear la puerta, yo me acerqué a ella, aún secando mi cabellera, que había soltado… —. Vamos abre…

—¿Y sí no quiero? —le pregunté desafiante.

—Te tiro la puerta abajo —me gritó molesto.

—Eso quiero verlo —le grite riéndome, y apoyé mi mano en el picaporte.

—Ahora verás —se oyeron sus pasos alejarse de la puerta, supuse que tomaría carrera para empujar la puerta, así que cuando lo oí acercarse, abrí la puerta, y entró a mi habitación, aunque… claro… terminó estrellado contra el piso— Auch.

—Bienvenido a mi habitación, señor Ketchum —dije con un movimiento de mi brazo derecho desde el medio de mi pecho hacia adentro como invitándolo a pasar.

—Muy chistosa —me miraba desde el piso, frotando su rostro rojo por su visita a mi piso de cerámica negro—. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—Ya te enterarás —le dije con una sonrisa esforzada—, pero hoy ya tuve demasiado, aún llueve y quiero irme a dormir… dile a mis hermanas que te den un cuarto.

—Tus hermanas me dijeron que te pida a ti —me sonrió—, porque ellas se fueron a dormir.

—¿Qué? —malditas desgraciadas, pensé para mí misma, cuando Ash se paró frente a mí, me daba risa su frente roja… sí que se había golpeado.

—¿De qué te ríes? — me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no —quise negarle pero sólo logré dejar salir mi risa, cubrí mi boca con mis manos.

—Ah… me lo ibas a negar —lo miré, ¡ay! En ese instante me dio ganas de abrazarlo, rayos… me paré detrás de él y lo empujé fuera de mi habitación—. Oye… espera… ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó confundido.

Yo sólo lo quería lejos mío, y sin embargo lo estaba tocando, alejé mis manos casi asustada, él volteó enojado, y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué? —le pregunté.

Alzó una ceja— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —creo que en ese momento me mordí la lengua para que mi mente no me traicionara—. Vengo, porque acordamos reunirnos todos aquí, y me tratas como si trajera la peste.

—Es que… —dije bajando mi mirada—, yo… —me sentía apenada en sí, tenía razón, lo trataba como eso…

—Si quieres que me vaya… sólo dilo —ahí lo detuve de la mano, sí de la mano, lo estaba tocando de nuevo, miré mis manos que encerraban entre ellas su mano derecha, y luego lo miré, ahí me encontré con su mirada, con esos ojos marrones que me miraban confundidos— ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿El encierro te hace mal? —no pude evitarlo, solté su mano y empecé a reírme de ese comentario—. Oye —apoyó sus manos en su cintura—, te hablo en serio.

—Ven… —le sonreí dándole la espalda— te llevaré a uno de los cuartos de huésped…

—¡Espérame! — me dijo detrás de mí…

Entré a la habitación con él, era simple pero cómoda para dormir. Bueno, sabía que él dormía en cualquier lado, así que eso era un paraíso… Bueno, casi me había olvidado de la tormenta cuando un nuevo trueno me hizo asustar y terminé… sí… terminé abrazándolo.

—¿Oye, estás bien? —me preguntó, yo levanté mi mirada para darme cuenta que estaba a centímetros de su boca.

—Si, estoy bien —respondí, sin salirme de esa posición tan… tan…

—Misty… —susurró mi nombre luego de esos largos segundos—, tus mejillas están rojas.

—Si lo sé… —sonreí— es que ya no aguanto…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tan ingenuamente como siempre…

—Necesito hacerlo, antes de que me sienta una niña —apoyé mi mano en su mejilla, acerqué mi boca a la suya… y sí… lo hice… lo besé.


	2. Confundiendo Sentimientos

**ODIO AMARTE ASÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 02 DE 04**

"**CONFUNDIENDO SENTIMIENTOS"**

* * *

Aún la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el edificio de mi gimnasio, en sí, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él llegó al lugar, no habían pasado muchos minutos de que lo había besado.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación sentada en mi cama, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas a ellas— Lo hice… —susurré— _"¡bravo!"_ —festejaba la voz de mi mente de nuevo— ¡Ya déjame! —le pedía— _"¡no!"_ —se negaba— "_No te dejaré, eres maravillosa al fin lo lograste_".

—¡Basta! —le rogaba, ya no quería que me siga atormentando— "_Lo hiciste… estoy orgullosa_" —apoyé mis manos para tapar mis orejas— Yo no hice nada —me repetía— _"Ah… besar al chico que amas es no hacer nada"_.

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos— ¡Yo no lo amo! —hubo un silencio en mi mente y después— _"Di lo que quieras… pero sé que lo amas"._

Traté de ignorarla, sólo apreté contra mí más las piernas y apoyé mi mentón entre mis rodillas — ¿Y ahora que hago?... Lo besé…

:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:

_Había separado de él, mi rostro con una sonrisa— Ahora me siento mucho mejor —susurré, y lo miré, esta ahí parado, parecía petrificado… Así que ahí lo dejé y salí hacia el pasillo, pero su voz retumbó cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación…_

—_Misty… —mi nombre en su voz, me ataba a él como una cuerda invisible, tenía que escapar de eso… pero aún así se me acercó—. Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me besaste?_

_No quería mirarlo, pero lo hice de todas formas— No fue un buen día para mí, Ash… No me siento bien, disculpa —y entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella con mucha bronca—. Ni aún así, entiendes lo que eres para mí… —susurré._

—_Oye —me dijo golpeando mi puerta._

—_Ash, déjame… necesito hacer algo que tú no puedes…_

—_¿Qué? — lo oí decir con expresión de confusión._

—_Pensar Ash —cerré mis ojos—, necesito pensar… y dormir mucho… ¡Buenas noches!_

—_Bueno… como quieras… Pero esto, quiero saber porque lo hiciste… en fin… bueno… hasta mañana…_

—_Hasta mañana… Ash… — suspiré._

:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:

Aún sigo aquí, atormentándome… sin saber que hacer— _"¡Yo que tú… lo besaba de nuevo!"_ —me regañó la voz de mi conciencia.

—¡Ya basta por favor! —apreté mis puños— ¿Por qué no te apagas?…

—"_Lo haré, cuando te duermas…" _—me respondió irónicamente.

—Está bien —tomé mi sabana y me tapé con ella—. ¡Odio amarte así Ash! ¡Lo odio tanto como te amo! —me acosté y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté por el sonar de los Pidgey, entre abrí mis ojos hacía la ventana para hallarme con un cielo azul celeste… Casi no podía creerlo asi que me senté de golpe y me levanté, me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí… Una cálida brisa movió en ella mi cabello y cerré mis ojos, todo parecía tan perfecto… Mi mente estaba… estaba —sonreí— callada… Pero no duró mucho mi tranquilidad… ya que desapareció cuando oí unas voces muy conocidas, ordenándome que me despierte…

—¡Arriba! —golpeaban mi puerta como si fuera un tambor, sabían que odiaba que hicieran eso y más lo hacían… castigo que eran.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando oí…

—Buenos días, Daisy, Violeta, Lily —su voz sonaba tranquila y yo… y yo… me apoyé con miedo contra la puerta—. ¿Peleando a esta hora de la mañana?

—Solo despertábamos a la feíta —contestó Daisy entre risa.

—No hace nada y encima duerme hasta tarde — ¿No hago nada? Pensé molesta para mi misma… me gustaría tenerlas enfrente de mí y darle una buena.

—¿Pero no se hace cargo de el gimnasio? —preguntó Ash inocentemente, ¡Ay! —suspiré—, me encantaba esa tonada en su voz

—¡Ya Misty! —me dije a mi misma—. Compórtate… —me quedé en silencio nuevamente esperando a ver que respondían, obviamente oí una carcajada, era Lily.

—Pues, Misty no hace nada… todo nosotras —Ah no, eso si que no lo soporte… Abrí la puerta y…

—¡Así que no hago nada! —les grité y quedaron en silencio— A ver, ¿por qué no le dicen, para que me despiertan?

—Este…. —las tres bajaron la mirada, miré a Ash, éste me miró.

—Yo les preparo su desayuno, su almuerzo, su cena, la comida de los Pokémons, entreno, limpio… Yo no les pido nada a ellas… y asi me lo pagan, —las señale — ¿Viste? —me adelanté, dejándolos ahí… Mi dirección la cocina… ¿Dónde más? Si no nos moriríamos de hambre era así de sencillo.

Entré en ella, me coloqué el delantal y tomé un libro rosado que había en una mesita— Hoy es miércoles, así que le toca a… Gyarados y a Dewgong, su porte de hierro y a los otros normal… —retrocedí y me lleve por "detrás" a Ash que entraba a la cocina… Nuestros cuerpos se rosaron, y si no me detenía en sus brazos…terminaba en el suelo.

—Debes… —me dijo mirándome fijamente— tener más cuidado — ¡Ay dios! Casi cometo otra locura, pero aprovechando que la vocecilla esa que me atormentaba aún dormía, me paré de golpe y me acomodé.

—Si… lo tendré… —le sonreí y me aleje de él para retomar mi rutina con la comida para mis Pokémons. Luego, mis hermanas… bueno ahora estaba él… así que tenía que hacerlo… aunque ellas no se lo merecían.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se me acercó pero yo retrocedí.

—Descuida Ash… yo puedo… —le volví a sonreír—, yo siempre puedo.

—Anda —me insistió— déjame ayudarte…

—Dije que no… —le volví a repetir, era tan terco… no entendía de razones era… va que rayos… terminó ayudándome nomas.

Preparamos la comida para los Pokémons y fuimos a entregársela, mientras dejamos el agua para el té, y el pan a tostar. Cuando terminamos, regresamos a la cocina, en total silencio… ninguno de los dos hablaba… Entramos y mis hermanitas estaban sentadas esperando por el desayuno…

—Para algunas cosas… son rápidas… —comenté, las tres me miraron pero no dijeron nada… tomé las tazas se las puse frente a ellas— Ash siéntate —le ordené, y eso hizo, terminé de servirles y me fui de allí.

Me paré en el hall de entrada, me acerqué a la puerta y ésta se abrió, salí a respirar el aire puro que me daban los grandes árboles, el pasto aún húmedo de la lluvia de anoche… Me dirigí al tronco que quedo del árbol que cayó esa noche y me senté en él….

Cerré mis ojos para recibir los rayos del sol cuando…

—Al menos bebe algo —abrí mis ojos y Ash estaba con una taza en su mano y con una sonrisa — si no te alimentas, vas a enfermarte.

—Gracias —tomé entre mis manos la taza de café.

—Misty —hizo un silencio, yo sabía lo que quería… quería que hablara de lo de anoche seguramente.

—¿Qué Ash? — pregunté con un suspiro.

—¡Llegaron los chicos! —me dijo emocionado, lo miré y vi como corría a recibir a un alto moreno de cabello castaño, a una joven de cabello castaño cubierto por un pañuelo rojo, a una joven de cabello azul y a un joven de cabello azul también y gafas, él cual corrió a mí muy alegremente.

—¡Misty! —dijo con su mano en alto, se paró frente a mí — Hola.

—Hola Max —respondí con una sonrisa, sus ojos se veían brillosos tras los cristales de sus gafas—, ¿pasa algo?

—Vamos a tener una batalla antes de irme —me pidió con sus puños cerrados frente a él, lucía muy emocionado.

—Claro —apoyé el puño en mi pecho y le guiñe un ojo—, es mi deber como líder aceptar todos los desafíos —luego se acercaron los demás, los salude… y los invite a pasar.

Aprovechando que yo no había desayunado, saqué a la sala de la casa, unas jarras de jugo y unas galletas dulces que Brock trajo, le serví un vaso a cada uno, y comenzamos a hablar…

Habíamos decidido, como cada uno andaba en metas y caminos diferentes, reunirnos una vez cada seis meses, para ver como le iba a cada uno…

Hablábamos de aventuras, en eso, Ash, al mismo tiempo que yo, fue a tomar una galleta, ambos tomamos la misma… pero yo la solté primero.

—Misty, tómala tu — me dijo, yo lo miré, seguro se notaba que me apenó tocar su mano, ya que los chicos nos miraron en silencio, yo la rechace— ¡Ya basta! —me gritó ahí dejando a todos en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Brock cruzado de brazos… Por un momento… sólo por un momento… me dio mucho miedo.

—Nada —respondí de inmediato.

—Si nada… —respondió Ash algo dudoso—, eso creo…

—Bueno, creo que —interrumpió May emocionada— quiero contarles que el señor rosas… —el señor rosas… apodo que le daba a su amigo—rival—novio Drew—, quiere hablar conmigo… de algo muy importante

Noté como Max se puso un poco incomodo por lo que su hermana contó, pero Dawn emocionada casi se tira sobre May.

—May… que envidia… digo —corrigió—, que suerte, ojala todo vaya bien.

—Bueno —bajo su mirada, jugando con sus dedos índices— aun no sé para qué es… que quiere verme…

—Ya lo tengo —Dawn guiñó el ojo—, salgamos Drew y tú, y Ash y yo

—¿Eh? —gritó Ash apenado, y yo, en ese momento me imaginé a Dawn riéndose, y yo ¡Paf! Un golpe en el medio de la cara, claro sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esa rara imaginación, y la tenía muy junto a mí.

Ella me miraba apenada con su mano verticalmente al lado de su boca y me susurró— Misty es broma… ya me dijeron que Ash es tuyo.

—¿Eh? —la miré confundida y nerviosa, agité mis manos delante de mí—. Para nada Dawn… yo a Ash no lo quiero… — ¡Rayos! Ahí estaba yo nuevamente, esta vez con mi vocecilla apagada. Maldición… todo se lleno de silencio… Ash me miraba con el ceño fruncido…

—¿Y por eso me besaste? —me preguntó frente a todos… dejándolos aún más sorprendidos a todos, apoyo su mano en la sien— ¡Nunca voy a entenderte!

Me paré algo molesta, pase mi mano por delante de mi mirada y lo miré molesta— ¿Cuándo será el día que entiendas que no quiero que me entiendas? —me fui de ahí… no podía entenderlo, para ser mi gimnasio me la pasaba huyendo. Pero que más da… no sabía que hacer… y por eso huía.

—"_¡COBARDE!"_ — lo que me faltaba la voz de mi conciencia despertó camino a mi habitación.

—Déjame en paz… —le pedí apretando mis puños.

—"_¡Sólo eres una CE — O — BE — A — ERE — DE — E… UNA simple cobarde!"_

—¡YA BASTA! —entré a mi habitación dando un portazo—. Ya basta…


	3. La Desastrosa ayuda de May y Dawn

**_Bueno, gracias por leer este fic! Quiero decirles que este fic se me ocurrió escuchando el tema de Rihanna: "Hate that I Love You_" «Canción que adoro» hace cuatro años, es otro de mis fics viejito que estoy resubiendo!**

**También quería dedicarle esta actualización a Bety MOchis D Black que me pidió que actualizara por su Cumple! xD**

**Así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

* * *

**ODIO AMARTE ASÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 03 DE 04**

"**LA DESASTROSA AYUDA DE MAY Y DAWN"**

* * *

Iba peleando contra mi mente con dirección a mi habitación…

_¿Cómo es posible que digas que no quieres a alguien que amas con todo tu corazón?..._

Llegue a mi escondite, a mi habitación, y me encerré en ella, apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y me deslice hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, flexione mis piernas y las abracé— ¿Por qué le dije que no lo quería? —tiré para atrás mi cabeza, y con mi nuca golpeé la puerta— ¿Por qué le dije eso?... —cerré mis ojos— mi mente tiene razón… soy una…

—¡_Bravo!_ —festejó ésta—. _Al fin admites que tengo razón_…

—Soy una cobarde —apoyé las manos en mi rostro—, debí decirle lo que sentía en ese mismo momento… —puse los brazos sobre mis rodillas y apoyé la frente en ellos— ¿Cómo seguiré ahora?

La puerta de mi recamara sonó y escuche dos risas, las cuales me obligaron a quitar la frente de mis brazos.

—Misty… oh… Misty —Dawn se oía muy emocionada.

—¡Misty! ¡Abre! —me pidió May, con el mismo entusiasmo que Dawn, la curiosidad me mataba, así que me levanté del suelo, y les abrí la puerta.

Ambas locas de atar, se abalanzaron sobre mí y me abrazaron— ¿eh? —las mire confundidas.

—Vamos Misty… —insinuó May levantando una ceja.

—Besaste a Ash —me dijo Dawn de manera curiosa, bueno, no podía mentirles…

—Bueno… verán yo… —ya que tratar de defender lo indefendible así que se los afirmé—. Si… lo hice…

—¡Qué bien! —celebraron las dos—. ¡Felicitaciones! —la piel de mi cuerpo se erizó. Rayos… ambas coordinadoras me dieron tanto miedo como mi propia mente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —trate de cambiar el tema con mi pregunta, pero sólo continúe con lo mismo, la que hablo fue May…

—Verás, Brock y mi hermano, nos pidieron si nos podíamos retirar —mientras ella hablaba, Dawn se instaló en una silla dentro de mi cuarto, y luego continúo ella con el relato.

—Para poder hablar con Ash —May ahora cerró la puerta tras nosotras, también entró y se sentó en mi cama.

—Sobre, ¿qué? —pregunté torpemente, era obvio de que querían hablar. Ambas chicas, me miraron como diciéndome _No te hagas Misty_. Lo sé… no dijeron nada pero así sentía sus miradas.

—Ay Misty… —sonrió May—, es obvio —bueno, si era obvio, no creo que hablaran de otra cosa, que no sea el de la escena anterior.

Mientras yo estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos, escuché algo que me molesto tanto, o más que la voz chillona de mi conciencia… Un "Nosotras te ayudaremos" el cual me hizo parar de golpe.

—¡No! —les respondí sin pensarlo dos veces, ya tenía bastante con lo que yo hacía como para sumarle algo más, con ellas de seguro me terminaría ganando el odio de Ash y no su amor como quería.

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó May poniendo sus puños cerrados muy cerca de su mentón y con ojitos tristes… los cuales no me iban a convencer.

—Déjanos ayudarte —Dawn se unió a la petición de May, también en la misma posición, sus ojos llorosos no me iban a convencer, y no lo haría.

Cerré mis ojos y me cruce de brazos— Dije que no… no me van a convencer… ¡Basta!

—Por favor Misty… por fis… —me dijeron al unisonó— Queremos que sean felices.

—Así somos felices… gracias —respondí de manera irónica, y aunque no fue una respuesta productiva, fue una respuesta que me condenó a que las dos decidieran… —suspiré— hacerlo igual…

En sí… ¡Bendita tarde… que me gustaría olvidar!

May y Dawn eran dos amigas de mi querido Ash, ambas coordinadoras Pokémon, una de Hoenn, la otra de Sinnoh, regiones que sentía tan… tan amenazantes para mi sueño de algún día confesármele a Ash y que él tal vez… en un cinco por ciento de probabilidad… correspondiera a mi amor…

Hoy entendía a la perfección porque las sentía una amenaza… ya que sólo una palabra podría definir su intento de ayuda…

_**DESASTRE**_

Noté que Ash andaba raro con sus manos en su bolsillo y casi la mirada cubierta por su visera, me daba mucha pena y más de una vez tome envión para aclarar mi situación con él… pero ahí estaban mis dos "ayudesastres" que me lo quitaban del camino. ¡Rayos! —murmuraba cada vez que esto pasaba, creo que paso unas cinco veces…

May y Dawn tenían a Ash como pelota de ping pong, claro ellas eran las paletas con la que se golpea a la pelotita… ya que si no era May era Dawn… ¡La que me lo quitaba del camino!

Bueno, aunque tengo que admitir que me daba mucha risa la cara de incertidumbre del señor Ketchum. Prácticamente no sabía que… ¡Qué le pego! —me reía para mi misma.

—"_Eres una perversa" —_me regañó mi conciencia_—, "reírte de la persona que amas, cuando deberías ir a ayudarlo…. Esa dos lo mataran…"_

—Ya cállate —le ordené a mi mente— Ash tiene mil vidas… no le pasara nada…

—"_Tonta"_ —me dijo mi conciencia y ya no me molesto por un largo tiempo.

En una de esas tantas idas y vueltas, Ash terminó cayendo a mis pies… me agache flexionando mis piernas hasta llegar a él— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté, pero él no me miró, bajó su visera para que prácticamente no pudiera verle la cara y me dijo.

—Si lo estoy —se levantó, pero yo lo hice primero y me fui de allí.

Seguía comportándome como una cobarde… ¡Ya Misty! —me pedía a gritos. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Misty! —la voz de Max, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo miré, tenía una pokébola en su mano con eso entendí lo que quería… y eso necesitaba yo también… Una batalla para poder calmarme…

Asi que acepté, en el estadio él llamó a su Pokémon geco bosque, él cual salió en su defensa, Treecko era un Pokémon hierba asi que tomé la pokébola y saqué a pelear a mi Kasurin… mi Pokémon citas— Rayos —balbuceé cuando desde el estadio May y Dawn comentaba lo romántico de mi Pokémon. Esas dos, ya eran peores que mi conciencia, que por suerte seguía apagada…

—Bala semilla —ordenó Max, cuando de la boca de su Pokémon salieron muchas semillas, hacia mi Pokémon, las cuales mi Luvdisc esquivaba sin problemas…

—Sigue así amigo —animé a mi Pokémon, él cual hacía una excelente trabajo esquivando.

—¡Usa tu ataque destructor! —pidió ahora Max a su Pokémon, éste dió un giro en el aire y se acercó con ganas de golpear con su cola a mi pequeño Pokémon, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Rayo de hielo! —el ataque de mi Pokémon, funcionó por la cercanía de los dos, Treecko cayó congelado— ¡Chorro de agua! —el ataque final de mi Pokémon, quitó a Treecko del juego…

—Treecko… —susurró Max, y corrió a su Pokémon, el cual alzó en brazos—. Peleaste bien —le dijo con una sonrisa, regrese a mi Pokémon a su pokébola y me acerqué al joven de anteojos.

—Buena batalla…

—No lo dices en serio —susurró Max con la mirada baja, yo sonreí, y coloqué mi mano en su mentón y le levanté la mirada, cerré mis ojos y le negué con la cabeza.

—Sabes… fue una fácil victoria —Max retrocedió por ese comentario—, pero por tu manejo, creo que llegarás a ser un gran entrenador… sólo te falta practicar más en la puntería de tu Pokémon.

—Si —asentó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos—, mejorare… y vendré por la revancha

—Claro, y hasta podemos hacer una batalla dos contra dos, por una medalla Cascada.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó el joven de cabello azul— ¿pelearías conmigo por una medalla cascada?

—Pues obvio —apoyé mis manos en mi cintura—, soy una líder… y —le guiñé el ojo— para compensarte… te acompañare al centro Pokémon…

—Gracias —regresó a su Pokémon a la pokébola, y yo me dirigí a Brock.

—Amigo —éste me miró—, cuídame el gimnasio…

—Claro Misty —sonrió— ve tranquila… te hará bien un poco de aire fresco —no sé con que intención fue eso… pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Fuimos al centro Pokémon, hablando de su iniciación… yo le hacía algunos comentarios… hasta que todo quedo en silencio… y ahora Max…

—¿Quieres saber de que hablamos con Ash? —me preguntó acomodándose sus gafas, luego de dejar a Treecko con la enfermera Joy.

—Pues… —en si quería… pero no… ah bueno—, si Max… —respondí—, ¿podrías decirme?

—Bueno, primero Brock le pidió a Ash que le dijera que pasó, Ash nos contó que tú lo besaste, y que le dijiste que estabas confundida.

—Si —le asenté con la cabeza—, eso es verdad…

—Bueno, Brock… siguió, y le dijo que ellos dos te conocían muy bien, tú sólo haces cosas que quieres, no cosas porque sí… ¿Eso es cierto?

Otra vez, Brock en lo correcto, si que me conocía este doctor… Creo que me conocía más él… que yo a mi misma… pero bueno, le volví a asentar con mi cabeza así que continuó.

—Bueno, Brock le dijo que puede que tu estés… como decirlo… que te gusta Ash —oh cielos, ahí si que me congelé—, pero a Ash todo eso pareció confundirlo más… Creo que tanto así que casi olvida su nombre…

—Eso no está bien… —susurré.

—Lo sé, lo sabemos —corrigió— mi hermana y Dawn están empecinadas en que el día de hoy tú y él aclaren todo y no sé hasta dónde van a llegar.

—Si… —en eso, la enfermera de cabello rosado, apareció con una pokébola.

—Max… —éste se paró ante la enfermera— Treecko esta en perfecto estado.

—Gracias —respondió tomando la pokébola entre sus manos, luego me miró a mí—. Listo Misty… volvamos

—Claro…

Regresamos al gimnasio, todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que… Brock apareció, y me arrastró con él.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunté asustada.

—May y Dawn encerraron a Ash…

—¿Qué? —grité, esas dos si que están locas, pensé para mi misma. Cuando llegué a donde estaban, las vi en la puerta del deposito; era un cuarto no muy grande, donde guardábamos las cosas y los ingredientes sólidos de la comida de los Pokémon— ¿Qué haces? —del otro lado de la puerta se oía a Ash dándole gritos para que lo soltaron— ¿Por qué lo encerraron?

—Porque si… —respondieron con una sonrisa.

—¿Esa es una respuesta? —pregunté muy molesta, ellas risueñas abrieron la puerta, pero no sé ni como terminé yo adentro con Ash encerrada— ¿Qué?

—Ahora no saldrán —gritó May.

—¡No hasta que no aclaren su situación! —gritó Dawn

—Basta —les grite a las dos golpeando la puerta—, déjennos salir…

—No saldrán —dijo ahora Brock, si Brock… mi hermano… me engaño también.

—Brock —volví a golpear—, ya verás cuando salga…

—¡Ya suéltennos! —gritaba Ash conmigo… pero de la nada… sus voces ya no se escucharon— A poco… ¿se fueron?... —susurró Ash.

—Ay no… —me quejé, pero el silencio se apoderó del lugar, ahí estaba… encerrada en mi propio gimnasio… en un cuarto… con él…


	4. Realmente, odio amarte así?

**Con ustedes el final!**

* * *

**ODIO AMARTE ASÍ**

**CAPÍTULO 04 DE 04**

"**REALMENTE, ¿ODIO AMARTE ASÍ?"**

* * *

Todo había sido demasiado raro, las Últimas horas se me habían vuelto muy pesadas, todo porque no quiero admitir lo que en verdad me pasa. Por eso odio amarlo, porque se me hace sumamente difícil, él solo hecho de pensar en que él… pueda corresponder a mi amor…

Bien, reunión de amigos, de amigos que obviamente quieren lo mejor para cada uno, pero ¿Por qué engañarnos así? ¿Por qué encerrarnos a ambos en una habitación? Tal vez… ¿Por qué así no teníamos escapatoria a no hablar de lo que pasa aquí?

—"_Bravo_ —ay por favor, la vocecita chillona regresó a la acción—, _al fin descubres porque hicieron esto… Vamos Misty… míralo… hazlo"_ —realmente no quería, pero si quería… estaba tan confundida, pero terminé haciéndolo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos, cansado ya de golpear y no ser escuchado, yo ni me gastaba en pedir que nos abrieran, porque sabía que no lo harían— "_Bien Misty… tienes a Ash solito para ti… ¿Qué más puedes pedir?"_

—¡Qué te Cállate! —grité para mi misma, como si estuviera sola… y no lo estaba, el joven de gorra que estaba encerrado conmigo, me miró confundido.

—Oye, ¿te pasa algo? —me preguntó levantando su ceja derecha, mis nervios entraron en acción y no pude más que responder.

—No —apoyé mi mano en la nuca—, no me pasa nada…

Dejó la posición de la puerta y se paró mirándome seriamente— A mí no me engañas Misty… —acercó un paso hacia mí—. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?... Confía en mí…

Me daba tanta rabia ese estado amable de Ash, pero a su vez se me hacía tan encantador… pero como decirle la verdad— Es que —bajé mi mirada—, tengo muchos pensamientos en mi mente... quería que se callaran por un momento.

—¿Cómo que clase de pensamientos? —me preguntó ingenuamente… mi mente me pedía que le dijera la palabra amor… pero no… solo respondí.

—Sentimientos… —corrí mi mirada hacia el lado derecho.

— Si quieres puedes contarme, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte —se ofreció, así que no pude evitar mirarlo nuevamente, me sonreía… estaba tan…. ¡Pero mi maldito genio!

—¿Ayudarme? —le respondí, y su sonrisa momentánea se esfumó— ¿Cómo ayudarme si eres el causante de ellos?

—Bueno, si es así —tomó la palabra nuevamente—, creo que sería lo mejor, si soy el causante, deberíamos juntos buscar una solución —se oía tan seguro, tan decidido… ¿Realmente ese era el Ash que yo conozco? ¿En que momento cambio su mentalidad?…

Extrañada por su respuesta, levanté un ceja y retrocedí— ¿De dónde salen esas palabras?... —pregunté perpleja—. Tú no eres así —Ay dios… ya estaba yo y mi gran boca, ya lo arruine, me dije cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño irritado.

—Oye, yo sólo te estoy tratando de ayudar, para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos, si no quieres que te ayude, ya es cosa tuya… —me dejó paralizada, ese tono de su voz… ¿Él regañándome a mí?… Me dejo simplemente en estado de shock—. ¿Sabes?, mejor me retiro a otra parte, aprovechando que el lugar es grande no quiero que tú y tu mal carácter me echen a perder más el día —y se alejó de mí… acomodó unas cajas y se sentó en ella…

—"_Pero si serás Misty_ — me dijo molesta mi conciencia — _¿Por qué diablos no le hablaste en ese momento?"_

—Ya déjame tranquila… —me crucé de brazos, molesta… porque sabía que ella tenía razón nuevamente.

Estaba acostumbrada a que estuviéramos enojados, a que estuviéramos peleados los dos, pero éste silencio luego de aquellas palabras, se me hizo muy doloroso, el silencio me cortaba como afiladas navajas… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Misty! —me pedía— ¡Reacciona!

Ya lo estaba arruinando todo, ¿Por qué no terminar de arruinarlo todo? O mejor… me digno a aceptar su ayuda. Aspiré profundo con pasos temblorosos pero firmes hacia él— Ash —le dije con voz temblorosa, él me miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se te paso el mal humor? —me preguntó con un tono molesto.

Lo miré y suspiré— Si, quiero saber como podrías ayudarme… —levanté una de mis cejas—, sí es que dejo que me ayudes— ¡Ya Misty! ¡Me pedía molesta… cálmate!

—Pues, primero dime si ese beso fue tan sincero como crees tú que me lo diste.

— Ese... ese beso que yo… —me sentí muy vergonzosa en ese momento, empecé a jugar con mis dedos índices.

—si, ese beso —volvió a insistir—. ¿Fue realmente sincero como tú crees?

—Yo no creo que fue sincero —le respondí, era obvio que no lo creía… lo sentía sincero… como no hacerlo, si era lo que más anhelaba.

—Bien, entonces, dime ¿cuáles son esos sentimientos confusos?

—Es que... ese beso... te lo di... porque asi lo sentía... —respondí muy nerviosa— y mis sentimientos se mezclaron peor... —apoyé una de mis manos en mi rostro—. Estaba segura que te había olvidado Ash, que te había arrancado de mi corazón pero... pero... —bajé mi mano… muy molesta conmigo misma.

—¿Pero no fue así, verdad? —le negué con la cabeza, no podía casi hablar—. Cuando uno realmente quiere a alguien, no lo puedes sacar de tu cabeza.

—Es verdad —suspiré—. Tú te has quedado con fuerza en la mía, pensé que la distancia me ayudaría a olvidarte pero fue mucho peor... te recordaba todo el tiempo.

— Eso no lo sé, lo que si sé, es que a pesar del tiempo, uno nunca olvida a quien más quiere.

— Ya lo creo —apreté mis puños— pero mi tonta conciencia y yo, no hacemos más que pelear por lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer... —bajé mi cabeza con negación y mis ojos cerrados a presión.

— Mientras estuvimos de viaje, tú fuiste como mi conciencia, por mi mismo no era capaz de todo, y creo que tú pasas por lo mismo, por ti misma no eres capaz por eso peleas tanto con tu conciencia ahora…

Su comentario me dio risa, negando con mi cabeza, sin poder creer lo que ahora me daba cuenta— Me la pasaba más pendiente de lo que tú tenías que hacer... más de lo que pasaba por mi mente...

—¿Desde cuándo que puedes escuchar a tu conciencia? —se oía tan tranquilo, tan comprensivo… y yo tan… me daba tanta bronca y envidia… ¡¿Desde cuando Ash era tan comprensible? Sabía que no tendría la respuesta tan fácilmente al menos que pudiera hablarle de todo lo que me pasa… así que… tomé coraje…

—Ya no recuerdo cuando empezó... Pero si sé que es mucho tiempo, diciéndome lo que tuve que haber hecho, y no hice... Lo que callé... todo —apreté aún con más fuerza mis puños — por ser una cobarde

—Como siempre voy a discrepar contigo, pero las personas cobardes, no pelean, y tú peleaste contra tu conciencia… Dime, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos por mí?

—Pues… yo… —aspiré profundo y exhalé el aire en un suspiro— te quiero

Hubo un silencio, tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos pero— ¿Ves que no eres cobarde? Eres la chica más valiente del mundo, y asi te quiero también.

—¿Qué? —lo mire muy confundida y sorprendida, él nuevamente me miraba sonriendo.

—Que así te quiero y mucho .

—Ash… —me sentía rara, sentía una gran emoción, ganas de llorar… lo había oído, no era un sueño, realmente Ash me decía que me…

— Dime Misty...lo que quieras... —quería que le dijera algo… pero que…

—_¡Misty!_ —me grito mi conciencia de nuevo — _dile de una vez que lo amas o te terminaré de volver loca_— Jeje… esta vez… si quería hacerle caso a mi conciencia…

—¿Qué te pasa que no me dices nada? —me preguntó asustado y preocupado por mi silencio.

—Es que... esta bien... te diré lo que quiera... —aspiré profundo y cerrando mis ojos le confesé mis sentimientos con un…—, te amo Ash Ketchum

—Gracias, yo también —lo miré con mis ojos llorosos— y disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes, mis sueños me tenían cegado.

Sus sueños, aspiré y cerré mis ojos— ¿Sabes? —lo miré, él también lo hizo algo confundido—, ese fue uno de mis principales motivos para callar... yo quería que alcanzaras esos sueños y anhelos, no quería ser un obstáculo para ti.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó molesto— No digas esas cosas, tú jamás has sido un obstáculo para mí, al contrario, si no fuese por ti, no estaría donde estoy ahora. Además, sabes como soy, sino me dicen las cosas, no sé nada. Si no fuera por las cosas que me dijo Brock, ¡yo aún estaría peleando con mi mente por tratar de entender que pasaba por mi corazón después de que me besaste!

—Si, lo sé... —reí nerviosa—, eres demasiado... despistado.

Se cruzó de brazos muy molesto— Tampoco es para que me lo refriegues en la cara.

—Este… yo —apoyé mi mano en la nuca, aun riéndome de lo nerviosa—, no te enojes.

—Está bien, no te preocupes...

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—No sé...

—¿Nos quedamos aquí por un rato más?

—Depende de estos... —miré hacia la puerta—, no sé cuándo se dignaran a abrirnos.

—Conociéndolos, aquí estaremos más tiempo de lo que pensamos.

—. . . si serán... —casi al borde del llanto, mi estómago casi no había probado bocado en todo el día… y ya me reclamaba por algo para comer— Encima tengo las llaves maestras del gimnasio en mi bolso y se lo quedo Max... —maldije el momento que deje mi bolso en manos del joven de gafas—, deben estar comiendo y nosotros aquí encerrados.

—A propósito de comida...—no sólo mi estomago hacia ruido, el de él también y mucho más escándalo que el mio—...me esta entrando el hambre.

—Espero que se acuerden de nosotros —suplicaba con mis manos frente a mí.

—¿Sabiendo que este es un cuarto con una sola salida, no se les ocurrió hacer una salida oculta, para emergencias como ésta? —me preguntó con su puño en su mentón.

—Había un cuarto que salía hacia los acuarios… —respondí con mi puño también en mi mentón—. Pero no recuerdo cual era...

—Entonces busquemos, ¿qué esperamos? Además, el aire aquí no va a durar para siempre.

—Es verdad... —di un giro sobre mis pies y chasqueé mis dedos— ¡Ya!

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó asustado.

—¿Estamos en el cuarto de la comida Pokémon, o no?

Ash miró a su alrededor— Pues, eso parece.

—Mira a quien le pregunto también... —suspiré, era verdad Ash no conocía el gimnasio tan bien como yo, así que tuve que explicarle lo que sucedía—. Bueno, eso quiere decir, que éste es el cuarto que lleva a los acuarios —apoyé mi mano en mi frente—, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está la salida secreta? —preguntó desesperado, yo me acerque a él, casi al roce de nuestros cuerpos para apoyar mi mano en la pared a espaldas de Ash… éste se veía algo apenado y nervioso— ¿Que pasa, tan rápido avanzas? —preguntó.

—No... sólo —le di un golpe a la pared—, que ésta es la salida.

—Ah... —suspiró, así que lo miré confundida—, avisa para la próxima.

—Ok —sonreí—, no sabías… que ahí estaba la salida.

—Pero algo si sé —lo miré, su mirada me mostraba un brillo que nunca antes le había visto…

—¿Qué? —pregunté intrigada.

—Que esto...— me abrazo y luego me besó. ¡Sí, Ash me besó!—, es algo... que hace mucho tiempo quería, pero sin dudas.

—Si, es verdad... ahora ya sin dudas —me sentía feliz, asi que le sonreí nuevamente y lo besé.

Un ruido interrumpió tan anhelado y mágico momento, miramos hacia la puerta, nuestros amigos se habían dignado a abrirnos en ese momento… ¡Justo en ese momento!

Cuando los miramos parecían estatuas, están paralizados, me miré con Ash, y luego éste les preguntó— ¿Sucede algo chicos?. Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma.

Brock tomó la palabra tartamudeando—... No… un fantasma… no... Algo raro. . . nada más.

Ash me miró sonriendo, y preguntó a nuestro amigo— ¿A qué le llamas raro Brock?

Fue Max, el que respondió la pregunta de Ash, también en estado de shock— A... a un beso entre ustedes.

—Bueno —exclamé yo ahora, primero querían que nos arregláramos y ahora nos salían con esto… Ellos eran los raros, no nosotros—, no es tan raro —reí nerviosa—. Véanlo así — les sonreí—, consiguieron su cometido.

Dawn y May se miraron, nos miraron, se miraron de nuevo y sonrieron, saltando emocionadas con un misión cumplida, me dieron mucha gracia…

—Muy bien chicos, adelántense, y no nos molesten, ¿de acuerdo? —Ash pidiendo eso, no sólo sorprendió a los chicos, si no a mi también… y demasiado.

—Ash, ¿te sientes bien?... —pregunté preocupada. ¿Comprensible, amable, decidido y ahora… ordenando que se retiren?… Definitivamente algo no andaba muy bien… pero él sólo sonrió.

—Mejor que nunca...

Prácticamente, no sé si se sintieron echados o simplemente cumplieron la orden de Ash, ya que salieron del cuarto sin decir nada… Lo miré confundida, si hasta hace nada se quejaba de que tenía hambre.

—¿Por qué les pediste que se adelantaran, si tenías mucha hambre? —le pregunté muy confusa, él se acercó a mí, apoyó su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

—Primero, no creo que tengan nada para comer, y segundo —volvió a darme un beso, vaya me tenía en una nube, nada se igualaba a ésta realidad, ni mi más hermoso sueño—... sólo quería pasar un momento más contigo, ¿acaso no se puede?

—Claro... —puse mis brazos en sus hombros y entrelacé mis manos atrás de su nuca—, tengo todo el tiempo que quieras...

—Espero que te acostumbres a tanto cariño, al igual que Pikachu.

Lo miré pensante, pero sabía la respuesta a eso… sin siquiera pensarla— ¿Sabes? —le sonreí—, creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—Qué bueno… pero —su estómago volvió a rugir por comida—, ¿vamos a ver qué hay de comer? Si no como algo, seré como un zombie, y no creo que me quieras ver así.

—No, mejor vamos... —sonreí emocionada—. Te prepararé algo rico para que comas.

Me miró asustado y algo sorprendido — ¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar?

Rasqué mi mejilla algo nerviosa— Aprendí a duras penas... —suspiré—, era eso, o me moría de hambre, una de dos.

El miedo se fue de su rostro, quedo sólo la sorpresa— Entonces —tomó mi mano—, veré que me preparas, vamos —me pidió llevándome con él—. Después, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios— Podríamos ir a caminar por la costa… —Ash se detuvo, y me acercó a él, con sus manos entrelazadas tras mi cintura— ¿Qué?

—Iremos donde tú quieras…

—Ash… —le sonreí mirando fijamente sus ojos cafés—, nunca nos importó a donde las aventuras nos llevaran. Y ahora, mientras te tenga a mi lado menos me importa y mejor —me separe de él—… vamos a comer.

—Está bien.

Llegamos donde todos estaban reunidos, preparamos una cena entre Brock y yo… seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si paso… Al fin sentía una paz interna, entre mi mente y yo… Al fin mis sentimientos fueron aclarados y correspondidos… Ya nada más podía pedir…. Salvo, que pueda ser eterno…


End file.
